Tomato Stew and all things nice! Sasusaku
by chocomilkshakewithbubbles
Summary: Sakura is cooking up a tomato stew for a certain Uchiha. On top of that, she also has a surprise for him. Will Sasuke like the surprise, or will he want to remove it? My first fanfic! Sasusaku One-shot!


pre class="a-b-r-La" style="user-select: text; font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace, arial, sans-serif; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 14px;"strongDisclaimer: I do not own Naruto./strongbr /"Tadaima." Sasuke murmured as he opened the door leading up to the Uchiha residence. How he hoped that he could see a familiar pink head of hair greeting him after his Long Mission- the Mission had lasted for over a week, and Sasuke had missed a certain pink head.

Meanwhile, Sakura was cooking some tomato stew in preparation for her husband's arrival. Beside her, she placed the pregnancy test that she had used earlier that day. It tested positive and Sakura couldn't wait to tell Sasuke. Though she was a little worried that he would not be happy about the baby. "Hm...hm... hm," she hummed as she continued her cooking.

When she was adding the tomatoes to the stew, she sensed Sasuke's chakra and heard his voice. Her heart raced in excitement at the thought of finally being able to see Sasuke again! Hurriedly, she wiped her sweat onto her apron and stride over to the front door.  
"Sasuke-kun! You're back!" Sakura lunged at him and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Sakura... you're choking me..." The male Uchiha mumbled. Nevertheless, he returned the hug and held her head in his hands, brushing through her pink strands of hair. How he missed this woman, the one who could make his heart go crazy.

"Sasuke-kun, come on in! I'm making tomato stew for you! You must be hungry." Sakura took Sasuke's bag and placed it on the couch. Exhausted, Sasuke plopped himself on the sofa and started to doze off. However, he spied a pregnancy test box on the edge of the sofa. His heart thumped. Could it be that she was pregnant? Was it a boy or a girl? He sat up , combed his hand through his raven locks and walked to the kitchen.

Then, he saw it. On top of the kitchen counter lay a pregnancy test kit, and he saw the 2 faint pink lines. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Was he going to be a good Father? Would he treat his kid well? The thoughts swirled inside his mind.

Sakura turned around, looking at him, her vivid green eyes filled with curiosity. Then, she realised. Hesitantly, she walked towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright? Look, if you don't want the baby, we can sort it out. I can-" Sakura was abruptly cut off by Sasuke taking her chin in his calloused hands and smashing his lips against hers. She gasped as his tongue licked her lips, begging for entrance into her wet cavern. When Sasuke tasted Sakura's lips, it tasted like tomato stew, as she was testing the taste of the stew. Eagerly, he licked her lips and prodded his tongue between her lips, wanting more. She relented, and let him in, and soon their tongues were battling each other like ships in a thunderstorm. It was fierce fight, but Sasuke came out dominant.

When they finally ended the kiss, a thin trail of saliva hung between their lips. Black orbs looked into emeralds and said, " Don't ever say something like that again. We're going to keep the baby no matter what." Sakura blushed a cherry red under the intensity of his stare and said, "Okay Sasuke-kun." He smirked a little as he was proud that he was able to be the only one that could make Sakura Uchiha, the most renowned medic in the world, blush so hard. Then, he remembered his worries about being a parent.

Sasuke looked away from her, a pink tinge on his cheeks, and whispered, " Sakura, do you think I'll be a good Father? What if I scare our kid?"  
Sakura smiled her biggest smile at him, and said, " You'll be alright, Sasuke-kun. So Long as you love our child, you'll be the greatest Father for our child. Plus, you can teach them cool ninjutsu!" Sasuke smiled softly at the pink haired woman in front of him, and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura closed her eyes, and melted into his touch, not before realising... " Ahhh! The tomato stew is burning! Sorry Sasuke-kun!" She dashed into the kitchen and hurriedly stirred the tomato stew, hoping that her hard work would be saved. Unfortunately, while it still tasted great, there was a tinge of burnt flavour in the stew.

"Oh well..." Sakura scooped the stew into two bowls and placed a slice of bread into the stew. Then, she served it on the dining table, where Sasuke was waiting.  
"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. You see, the stew has a burnt taste to it... I'm sorry that your first meal when you're back is a little charred." She looked at him worriedly and bowed her head. "Hn..." Sasuke grunted then took a sip of the stew. His eyes flew open. He then proceeded to down the entire bowl of soup, not caring about the slice of bread. Sakura looked at him in amazement. This was the first time she had seen Sasuke eat something so quickly! She quickly got him another serving and sat across from him. They ate for a while in silence, when Sasuke said, " Sakura could you make me this every time I come back from a mission? With the burnt flavour. It's good." Sakura sweat dropped a bit. "Alright, Sasuke-kun. I'm glad you like it! And could you hug me like just now later when we are on the sofa?" Sakura blushed darker then the stew and looked at the person she loved the most undoubtedly, with all her heart.

"Hn... okay." br /br /strongAuthors Note:This was my first fanfiction, and I'll be trying to write more like this. Really hope that the characters don't seem too OOC. Hope you guys like it!/strong/pre


End file.
